


Livin' Fast, Livin' Free

by vintageroses404



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Harry is her father, Incest, cis girl!Louis - Freeform, it's only been 2 and a half years, officially posting the sequel to never had nothing better, wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintageroses404/pseuds/vintageroses404
Summary: A series of oneshots surrounding the Never had nothing better universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it's been 2 years since i've promised this. i'm so sorry.

“Daddy?” Louis waddled out into the living room of their house, baby bump just barely visible in her lacy night gown. Her ring glittered on her hand, where it was resting against her 7 and a half months pregnant belly. Harry looked up from where he was reading the paper to just enjoy the sight.

 

God bless Saturday mornings.

 

“Yes, my love?” He asked.

 

Louis sunk into the couch, resting her legs in her father’s lap. 

 

“I’m horny, daddy.”

 

Harry pets her thigh, nodding understandingly. With each upward brush, he got closer and closer to her cunt. 

 

“And what do you want me to do about it baby?” He asked, finally putting pressure on her panties, already soaked through the fabric. Louis whined, her left leg jerking outward at how turned on she was. Since she had become pregnant, she’d been constantly horny, always asking for her daddy’s fingers, or tongue, or cock. 

 

“I need you to help me daddy,” she whimpered, hips pushing up into her daddy’s hand. 

 

Shushing her, Harry gets on his knees, pulling her panties down as he goes. Her bare lips glistening, her clit just peeking out and it’s all for him. 

 

Man is he lucky. 

 

He swipes his tongue between her labia, putting his hands on her covered breasts. Louis moaned. 

 

“Daddy, with your- add fingers,” she demands, already so close due to being sensitive in her pregnancy. Harry complies, unceremoniously shoving two fingers into her, nibbling on her sensitive clit. Louis cries out, gripping her father’s hair as she shoves him onto her cunt further. He pushes his fingers in and out of her pussy as fact as he can, all the while sucking tight on her clit. Louis cried out as the came, the pressure too much, too good, as her daddy continues to lick up the juices that remain. After a moment, she stops him.

 

“Sensitive,” she mumbles, pushing his head away from her cunt.

 

Harry picks her up, places her in his lap, and cuddles her close. “Hows our little boy?”

 

Louis giggled. “He’s fine daddy. A bit restless, but fine. Wanna see if I can wake him up so you can feel him?”

  
“Absolutely.”


	2. Chapter 2

**__**

_ Cory.  _ Her sweet little boy is an absolute angel. His beautiful, big blue eyes, her daddy’s nose, dark curls already coming in wisps on the top of his head. As she guides him to her nipple, resting on her and her daddy’s bed, the radio softly playing in another room, she can’t imagine how she got so lucky. At only 3 weeks old, all Cory does is sleep and cry, and need nappy changes, but it’s all so wonderful to the new mom. 

 

Harry watches as his little girl feeds their little boy from their bedroom doorway, not yet noticed, and he too can’t believe how they got so lucky. This beautiful sight in front of him- the most beautiful woman in the world, his little girl, and their  _ son _ , wow, holy shit.

 

He wants to fuck her. 

 

The sight of her nursing little Cory is a marvel to watch, and he can’t help himself. He slowly undoes his pants, hard cock springing free, and climbs up onto the bed, opening her legs as she goes. She smiles up at him, but makes no move to stop him, continuing to nurse the babe in her arms. He pulls her little shorts down, tossing them across the room for him to find later, slowly entering her. She sighs happily, and let’s Harry do what he wants. He plays with her clit, rubbing it slowly, watching as Louis tries to continue feeding her baby, and letting her daddy use her. 

 

The pleasure is written all over her face, as her daddy fucks her and her baby nurses. Louis’s always had sensitive nipples, and the pleasure of the baby feeding is making her mind go a little hazy. 

 

She comes, and the way she tightens around him makes her father come too, emptying himself inside her. Cory pays no mind, falling asleep as he feeds, and Harry gently kisses his head, before pushing his way into Louis’ mouth. She hums as his tongue all but fucks into her, sucking on the appendage. 

 

She pulls away slightly, and Harry chases her, bringing her lips back to his in a wet, open- mouthed kiss. She giggles, before pulling away for real. 

 

“I love you, daddy,” she tells him. He smiles at her. 

  
“I love you too,” he replies. 


	3. Chapter 3

Niall sees the papers in his car only when he’s already at home. 

 

“Fuck me,” he mumbles, and starts up the car again. It seems he’s headed back to Harry’s.

 

The drive isn’t long, just a hassle. He pulls up to the Styles’ driveway, grumbling about what a forgetful ass his business partner is the moment he gets to his house, it’s like he only cares about getting a little tail. 

 

Granted, if Niall had a daughter-turned-wife-turned mother of his other children, he’d probably forget a lot of things just to get a little action from her. 

 

He heads right in, doesn’t bother to knock, and later, Niall will never admit to Harry that was the best decision of his life, for fear of getting kicked out of their house. Again.

 

He can hear cartoons playing in the living room, probably where Cory and Cara are watching some tv show Niall would fall asleep within the first 5 minutes of. 

 

Louis’ feeding their youngest kids, Kirsti and Mia, who are sitting in their high chairs, baby food goop all over their faces. But that’s not the best part. 

 

Louis is completely naked, sitting at their kitchen table, and her body is completely angled toward him. For being a mother of four, she looks amazing, heavy boobs that look great for squeezing, and are… bouncing?

 

That’s when he realizes her legs are spread on either side of someone still wearing their business suit, with his face buried in her hair. Her cunt is completely bare, and a hard cock is moving in and out of her, slowly, like their savoring each inch that they’re inside her. One hand is holding one of her thighs open, and another is gripping her hip hard enough to leave bruises. 

 

Man, Harry is one lucky bastard. 

 

Of course, that’s when Louis notices him, her eyes looking like some sort of fucked out, lazy glow. 

 

“Hi uncle Niall! Are those papers for Daddy?” She asks him, her voice breathy. His cock is totally hard in his pants. 

 

Harry immediately stops moving. Niall is still kind of frozen for a moment. 

 

“Harry, you left these in my car. I’ll just leave them on the table, shall I?” He says, his voice full of amusement. He drops them on the table, then bends to place a kiss on Louis’ cheek, stroking one of her nipples and toying with it gently as he does so. Louis giggles.

 

“By uncle Niall!” Louis calls as he leaves. “Come over for dinner tomorrow, okay?” 

 

“Will do!” he calls back, walking backwards to keep his eyes fixed on her pretty bald cunt. 

 

Man, is Harry gonna kill him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is all was shit. hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> 'highway to hell' plays in the distance.


End file.
